


Drinko Aftermath

by Molly0554



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly0554/pseuds/Molly0554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Jimmy drinking Salsa Verde and Prune Juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just something that could have happened after Jimmy Fallon and Cameron Diaz played Drinko. Not something that really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinko Aftermath

After playing Drinko with Cameron Diaz, Jimmy was feeling a little sick. The Lemoncello and Absinthe was ok but the Salsa Verde and Prune Juice was making him feel nauseous. As soon as he said his thanks to Cameron he ran back to his dressing room.

He lay down on the couch but there is a knock on the door, It's Cameron Diaz.

"Hey how you doing?"

"Hey, not too good. Mixing Prune Juice and Salsa Verde not one of my best moments."

"Yeah bet your feeling quite sick at the moment."

"Yeah but I still have the rest of the show to do. I'll get through it tho."

While talking to Cameron, Jimmy felt like he was really going to throw up. He shot up and ran for the bathroom just remembering to close the door behind him. He felt like he was throwing up everything he had in his stomach. He started to get a cold sweat too. There was a knock on the bathroom door. He stands up and opens it to find Steve Higgins standing there.

"How you doing?"

Jimmy is just about to say ok but has to run back to the toilet. Steve walks into the bathroom. He leans against the counter. Jimmy leans back against the wall. He looks really sick.

"Are you gonna be able to go back on?"

Jimmy looks up and smiles.

"I think the worst is over but yeah I think I'm ok now."

"Just let us know if you need to stop for a break."

"Yeah man I will."

Jimmy quickly rinses his mouth out and brushed his teeth. He gets ready to do his next interview with Jon Favreau. He feels ok at the start of the interview but as it goes on he starts to feel sick again. He lasts until the end of the interview, thanks Jon Favreau and heads back to his dressing room. He lies down on the couch again and feels like going to sleep but knows he has to get through the last part of the show. There is a knock on the door, Steve comes in and smiles.

"Just this last part to get through. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy heads out and does the last part of the show. He does his normal thing with the audience and then heads back to his dressing room. He lays down on the couch and actually lets himself drift of to sleep. Steve comes in to see how he is doing but just smiles when he sees Jimmy asleep. Cameron Diaz appears behind him.

"Hows our guy doing?"

"Sleeping but probably not for long. He still has his suit on. He hates wearing it for to long."

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't get sick again."

"No such luck. It is Jimmy after all."

Just as soon as he says that the hear a slight thud and then a door slamming shut.

"Told you."

Jimmy had woke up feeling really sick again and had jumped of the couch and ran for the bathroom. He leaned against the wall feeling the coolness through his shirt having lost his suit jacket on the way to the bathroom. After he feels like he isn't going to be sick again he heads back into his office and grabs his jeans and t-shirt. He changes but feels really sleepy again. He looks at the couch thinking he could just sleep there but he should really be getting home. He sits down on the couch. Cameron comes in.

"How you feeling now?"

"Can I be really really honest?"

"Yeah."

"Really lousy. I just feel sick but want to sleep but know I have to go home. I just don't have the energy."

Cameron leans in to give him a hug. She is shocked at the heat she feels coming of him. She stands up and lets him lay on the couch.

"Hey just sleep here. I'll let Nancy know your not feeling too good."

"Thanks."

She stands there until he falls asleep. Steve comes in a moment later. She looks at him and smiles.

"He's burning up. I don't think this is just from playing Drinko."

"He did say something about feeling lousy before the show."

Jimmy starts to stir. He looks up at both Steve and Cameron. He feels like the room is really hot. Cameron smiles at him.

"Hey."

Jimmy tries to say hey back but his throat is all dry so he just croaks instead.

"Here drink this small sips"

Jimmy smiles and sips at the water. Steve starts telling him how the post show meeting went and what was planned for the next show (Cameron had already said her goodbyes and gone home). Steve sits down on one of the chairs. Jimmy lies back again.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here. Will you tell the guys."

"Yeah sure."

Steve leaves Jimmy's office and Jimmy drifts back to sleep after pulling a blanket over himself. During the time of him being asleep people came and went needing scripts and post it notes. Steve comes in every so often to check on him as well. One of the times Steve was in one of the writers came in looking for the next monologue script and Jimmy's notes. Steve looks on the desk for it but can't find it. He looks towrards the coffee table by the couch Jimmy was sleeping on. Steve sneaks over and kneels beside the table. The script and Jimmy's notes were spread over the table. He starts sorting it into order when Jimmy suddenly sits up and starts freaking out. Steve grabs him and calms him down.

"Jimmy?"

"Steve where am I?"

"In your office."

"Ok, I thought I was going crazy."

Steve looks at Jimmy confused.

"Just scary dream that's all."

"Ok. How are you feeling now?"

"Still not too good but better."

"Ready for work?"

"What time is it?"

"You slept the rest of the night and most of the morning."

"Cool, let me get something to eat and freshen up."

Jimmy gets a shower and some breakfast and then they get down to work. The next show goes without a hitch.


End file.
